Jellicle Dreams
by Astir
Summary: This is a Cats fanfic following each Cat's veiws as they go through the musical. Each chapter is narrated by the specific cat that the chapter is about. It tells the night's effects on each cat. I LOVE CATS! X )
1. Default Chapter

I own nothing. I only wish I could be one of the glorious Jellicle cats and join them in their jubilee of the moon.

Prologue

The moon, the glorious sphere of pallid light and crystal dreams, hung over the heads of the dancing Jellicles. The waning tides of the moon held it's sway over them and their tender emotions, leading them to a new dawn and a brighter future through the tumultuous night, a guiding beacon through their confusion.

The cats worshipped the moon, dancing in its silver raiment. They let their joys and sorrows express themselves through the graceful turn of a leg or the twist of a delicate hand in their ecstasy of the moon.

They raised their voices in glorious triumph to the everlasting cat! Their energy was full as they lived and dreamed in the Jellicle moon. One would go to the Heavyside Lair, the world of golden wonders that would grant a new life. The Jellicles danced their last dance, and all wondered in their minds as only a Jellicle could;

_who will it be?_


	2. Tumblebrutus

Tumblebrutus

The moon was full and bright above the junkyard when Tumblebrutus arrived. He and his brother, Pouncival, had raced to arrive at the Jellicle Ball. It was the first one that he would attend, and he knew that the night would be memorable.

Tumblebrutus peeked over the edge of an old pipe, looking down at the dancing forms below. His brother had arrived before him, as he had expected he might. He preferred that Pouncival seem the juvenile one, rather than him. He wanted more than anything that the elder toms would find him a respectable young tom, much as they found his older friend, Alonzo, to be.

He made a bold leap to the center of the junkyard, tumbling out into the center of the other cats. _Have you been an Alumnus of Heaven and Hell?_ he asked as he tumbled into the dancing throng. Some of the cats parted so that he could join the other celebrating Jellicles. He found himself next to his sister, Victoria, and Pouncival, which was fine with him considering that he knew none of the other Jellicles very well. As the ranks of the cats swelled, the song followed into a frenzy until Tumblebrutus found himself as part of a pyramid of caterwauling Jellicles.

As the song rose to a peak an old, battered shoe dropped down. Tumblebrutus looked at it nonchalantly. After all, they had hit a rather sour note. The tone grew quieter, softening as they praised the everlasting cat in quiet whispers.

Of one accord the cats burst forth into the junkyard once again, singing out proudly for all of the neighbors to hear. Tumblebrutus found himself dancing next to a rather attractive red and black kitten. She ignored him. On the other side he found himself to a young black and white tom named Quaxo. He was a bit of a clown in Tumblebrutus' opinion, but you never know. He stuck with the young fellow for the rest of the song.

At the appearance of a man, the cats froze of one accord, then slowly and cautiously gathered together. He found himself next to a very attractive Siamese queen known as Cassandra. He tried to gain her attention a moment, but a threatening glance from Alonzo warned him who she was mated to. Slowly the cats departed from the junkyard, whispering of the ineffable as they went, leaving his moon-tranced sister alone in the Jellicle moon. He followed Alonzo out of the junkyard.

He was curious why the had departed, somewhat disturbed by the thought that the ball may be over, when he heard a voice calling them back. He found that it was the black and white tom, who was dancing with his sister. Munkustrap came out, reassuring the cats that the ball was just beginning. He told them all of the glorious Heavyside Lair, and the decision of which cat would go up to be reborn. The cats greeted each other excitedly, then spread to either side as Munkustrap told them about a Gumbie cat, whom he thought would make an excellent candidate to go to the Heavyside Lair.

Of one accord all of the cats leapt up to go and put on ridiculous costumes so that they could emulate cockroaches. He found this to be a foolish activity, but he went along with it since everyone else was as well. His brother began to stalk Jennyanydots with his fork, but she sent him back to the end of the line. Tumblebrutus was proud of his mother's good decision. Pouncival needed to show some maturity at such an important event.

Suddenly, as all of the cats stood together to hail his mother, a black tom with a gold main appeared. Tumblebrutus flipped backwards in his surprise. It appeared that most of the cats already knew this new fellow, calling him a curious cat. Despite this, he soon saw that the tom had a very profound effect on his colleagues. Tumblebrutus and many other toms danced along side him, trying their best to emulate him and to get some of the queens' attention. Almost all of the females where vying for the Rum Tum Tugger's notice, and Tumblebrutus saw that the Tugger continued to tease a small red and black kitten, similar to the one that he had noticed earlier. She was glad for his attention, and Tumblebrutus found that he wanted to be Tugger at that moment just so that she might try to get his attention. Her name was Jemima.

As he and his brother crept closer to some of the queens, Rum Tum Tugger strolled up behind them, sitting on Pouncival and then knocking both of their legs out from under them. They decided to crawl back to join the other toms. As the song came to a close the Tugger stood in the center of the junkyard with the numerous queens and admiring toms surrounding him. Closest to him, at his feet in fact, were the four youngest queens, Electra, Jemima, and his sister Etcetera and Victoria. Each time the Tugger stopped for a moment in his singing, all four would scream and mewl gleefully. At the third time, Cettie let out a loud shriek as the rest of the clan looked on in stunned silence. Tugger finally had to put a paw over her mouth. She became silent, but a moment later she fainted.

The other cats began to chase after the ever popular Rum Tum Tugger, when suddenly a cloud came over the moon and a strange cat wandered into the junkyard. Tumblebrutus stared at the battered queen with a question on his face. The entire junkyard suddenly seemed hostile, repulsed by the old cat in front of him. He and Plato, a red and white tom, stood back, disgusted by her. He saw Alonzo stalk towards her, then claw her as she looked towards him with a desperate hope in her eyes. He and Plato sat with Quaxo as the discouraged queen let out her anger to Munkustrap. She went on her way, and as she began to depart, he saw the beautiful queen known as Demeter stand up and sing about the lost and wandering cat, a queen who had lived many years and had seen many places. Demeter sang out with despair that the old Jellicle was none other than the notorious Glamour Cat.

Grizzabella the Glamour Cat was known as such not as an endearing term, but rather as a term of condensation. The Glamour Cat had abandoned her tribe so that she could live a life of opulence and fame rather than remain loyal to the tribe. She was to be shunned forever for this. He knew now why she was so hated. But as she left, he wondered if, maybe, she was not as horrible as he had been told.

Suddenly the cats brightened at the appearance of the renown Bustopher Jones. Looking at the fat tom, whom so many of the other toms respected, Tumblebrutus found himself wondering if he would prefer to be like the Rum Tum Tugger or the famous cat about town. Together the toms lined up for inspection. Tumblebrutus stood straight and tall, hoping that Bustopher would give him a pat of recognition. He didn't, but Tumblebrutus was comforted by the fact that he did send Pouncival tumbling backwards.

Suddenly the Junkyard was filled with flashing lights and the air was split by someone screaming the name Macavity. Terror covered Tumblebrutus, and he fled the junkyard without looking back.

Many other cats had also run out. Munkustrap gathered them together, calming them and letting them know that everything was alright. Macavity had not been seen for years, and he certainly would not make an appearance at the Jellicle Ball when the entire tribe would be congregated with the support of the Jellicle Moon. The cats made their way back to the junkyard, only to discover that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had taken the opportunity to sneak out to perform some mischief. Tumblebrutus tripped over a small bag, obviously owned by one of the two thieves. He presented it to Munkustrap. Together the clan confronted the two miscreants, breaking off their escape from all sides. Tumblebrutus stood proudly next to Munkustrap, ensuring that the two would stay with them for the entire ball.

Quaxo turned away for a moment, with a questioning air on his face. The dark twins confirmed his suspicions. It was the leader of the Jellicles, arrived at last. Quaxo ran off to greet him. The cats congregated together in a joyful mass. He saw Jemima and Plato roll around next to each other in their joy. Tumble found himself envious as he watched them, still finding the quiet little kitten attractive.

Together Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger sang of the aged Jellicle leader, praising him for his wisdom and how promiscuous he was. Tumblebrutus looked forward eagerly as Old Deuteronomy stepped forward, the wise and benevolent leader that the Jellicles loved. As one body they all stepped forward, hugging him and greeting him with love and devotion in their eyes.

As the clan settled down, they all quieted and prepared for a narrative that they had prepared to present to Old Deuteronomy. Tumblebrutus sat on the hood of a car, watching Munkustrap eagerly. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer stepped forward in their Peke and Pollicle costumes. They started to bark at each other. Mungojerrie messed them up, so Munkustrap had him continue. Mungojerrie messed up again, so Munkustrap gave up and continued with the presentation. Tumblebrutus leaped off to get into his Pollicle costume. Together the toms marched about the junkyard. He followed behind Mungojerrie as third in the procession. His silly brother led them, and when Munkustrap stopped them, Pouncival tried to fight him. Munkustrap subsequently dropped him. The entire production continued with many faults, greatest of which was the mistakes made by the Rumpus Cat. He tried to dominate the show by out-dancing Munkustrap, which did not work. Despite all of this, however, they still finished it correctly.

The cats all crept to Old Deuteronomy, eager to hear the praise that he had for them. Old Deuteronomy began to sing a lesson to them when, yet again, the lights flickered and there was another shriek of Macavity. Once again Tumblebrutus and the other cats fled.

As he heard the singing of Old Deuteronomy, Victoria, Munkustrap, Alonzo and (most of all) Jemima, he crept out of hiding. He leapt forward to join Skimbleshanks, the respected father of Jemima. _Jellicle cats have bright black eyes._ The ball was truly beginning. He did many more flips, trying to dance his best to impress both Jemima and her father. Skimbleshanks soon came to like the young tom, dancing with him and Quaxo as the frenzy of the ball heightened.

Suddenly an intense calm came over Tumblebrutus. The Jellicle moon-trance had begun. He subconsciously tried to stay near both Jemima and the Rum Tum Tugger. The ball itself was very important, since it would decide who would be his mate.

The Jellicles quieted, and he crept forward hesitantly to Jemima, who smiled shyly to him. He laid down next to her, and together they entwined their legs and began to roll together as Victoria and Plato performed their solo dance. He was infinitely happy as he and his new mate settled down to lay together. The cats were lulled into a gentle sleep.

The cats slowly began to awaken. The ball began again, all of the cats dancing madly together. Tumblebrutus danced with the friends that he had made over the course of the night, Alonzo, Plato, and Quaxo. He noticed with annoyance that Jemima was still enraptured with the Rum Tum Tugger, but remembering their recent mating, he knew that her love truly laid with him. None the less he danced a bit closer to the little queen.

Once again, clouds passed over the moon as Grizzabella crept into the junkyard yet again. He looked questioningly to his mate, who was reaching towards the despairing cat. She was pushed away by his mother, Jennyanydots. Soon the cats all departed, leaving the queen by herself.

When the cats returned, Old Deuteronomy sang to them of Happiness. Jemima stood up as well with the support of the dark twins, Tantomile and Coricopat. She sang a mournful melody about new life. Tumblebrutus wondered once again if, maybe, he had misjudged the old queen.

An old cat was brought in by Jellyorum. In his curiosity, Tumblebrutus ran past the old tom, sliding across the Junkyard. Jellyorum sang to them about how he was a bold cat of the theater, and soon the old tom joined in, singing of his accomplishments of old. The old man soon immersed himself in dreams of old, and Jellyorum had to lead him away.

Soon Skimbleshanks sang to them of his job. Jemima was evidently excited about her father. When the train was built by the cats, Jemima controlled one of the small front wheels and Tumblebrutus took a place of honor at the front with the light. Evidently Skimbleshanks had accepted him as a new son. He felt a sudden itch, which was relieved by a light paw on his shoulder. He hadn't quite gotten rid of all of his fleas before the ball, but the last one had just been taken care of by Cassandra.

The train fell apart, and all the cats laughed. Their was an air of comfort as the cats prepared to finish the ball. Suddenly the sky was ripped by a shattering of lights. Macavity appeared, setting all of the cats into a trance. When Tumblebrutus and the other awoke, they realized that Old Deuteronomy was gone. He fled in terror.

When the cats gathered together again, all of the lights were gone. Tumblebrutus had not fought Macavity, he was too terrified. Tugger began to sing of a magical cat known as Magical Mr. Mistoffelees. The mood was lifted by the promise of a miracle. A young black and white tom descended from the sky, bringing back all of the lights with him. The cats began to sing joyfully. The cat twirled about the junkyard, sending out electric sparks and giving hope to the cats.

Finally, he selected a queen from the crowd. He covered her with a large red cloth. He spread magic over the cloth in the form of a golden cloud, chanting quietly under his breath as he did so. The cloth rose and Mistoffelees pulled back the cloth, revealing the beloved Old Deuteronomy. In stunned silence the cats watched as the Tugger and Mr. Mistoffelees greeted the wise leader, then in a few joyful bounds the entire clan surrounded them. Mistoffelees distanced himself, then leapt into the air, disappearing in a flash of light. Tumblebrutus stared at the sky where he had been, thinking that the young tom was much better than the Rumpus Cat.

The cats settled down, allowing Old Deuteronomy to rest after his kidnapping. Jemima stood on a precipice of junk, singing once again of youth and new life. When Grizzabella appeared for a third time, Tumblebrutus wasn't so sure that he hated her, and instead he felt pity for her in his heart. Despite this, he did not try to welcome her, instead turning his back as the others had. The old queen sang to the Jellicles of her banishment, telling them of her fears and her hope for a new dawn. Tumblebrutus found that he and many others had turned around to face her. She old cat fell to the ground in despair.

From behind them a crystal voice flowed over them. It was as though the Jellicle moon that they worshipped was singing with Grizzabella. He looked up. Still perched on the precipice stood his beloved Jemima, singing of hope and sunlight to Grizzabella. Grizzabella's worn voice joined in with the crystalline youth of Jemima's voice and she continued on her own as her courage returned. She sang to them, telling them that all she needed was their acceptance. Giving up, she turned around to leave the Jellicles, when he saw the delicate white form of his sister stand and dance to where Grizzabella stood. Victoria took Grizzabella's paw in her own, and gently rubbed her cheek against it. Together all of the Jellicles stepped forward to welcome the new clan mate. Tumblebrutus turned his gaze to the moon and his darling again, but she had already departed.

Old Deuteronomy stepped forward to greet Grizzabella himself. The cats began to chant as they followed Old Deuteronomy and Grizzabella to the old tire. Grizzabella had been chosen to make the ascension and be reborn. A golden ladder descended from the heavens, its light glittering like a new dawn. _The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity, round the cathedral rang vivat! Life to the everlasting cat! _Grizzabella was gone.

Standing behind his beloved, Tumblebrutus stood forward proudly as Old Deuteronomy sang of the Ad-dressing of cats. Looking back, Tumblebrutus realized that the Jellicle Moon had worked its miracle on them all. He had come to the ball as a naïve young kitten, dreaming of being respected and mature. He would leave the ball with his mate, a mature cat now realizing that he had a long way to go, but that he would not be alone as he went.

Well, I finally go the first chapter done. Sorry it takes so long, but for each cat that I write about, I watch the video of CATS and take notes on that particular cat as I go. I don't (unfortunately) have time to watch CATS every day, so this story will take a long time to write by its very nature. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
